The Tales of the Two Brothers Arc
by Ladyfire-Azula
Summary: After the Empire arc: Crime Sorciere has a request: to uncover information about Zeref. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Gray take up the challenge. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure has a certain message that will shake Zeref to his core.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm back! I will update this story soon so sit back and enjoy the Dragneel Brothers


	2. The Demon Archangel

Zeref grunted as he tightened the bandage on his arm. Fighting teh Dragon slayer Acnologia wasn't easy and Zeref wasn't surprised by his injuries. Just as he attempted to tie a knot, the bandage loosened, letting blood drip onto the dark, wooden floors.

"Argh!" Zeref cried out in frustration.

Sweat prickled his forehead as he leaned down to rewrap the bandage again..., for the sixth time! Propping his leg onto the table for support, Zeref grabbed one end of the bandage with his teeth and wrapped the strip around his arm.

"I should count my lucky stars. Never has anyone seen the Black Wizard shirtless."

Zeref tipped over, landing onto his slashed arm.

"OW!"

"Haha! Now that's funny."

Briskly, Zeref jumped back onto his feet and glared in the direction of where the mysterious voice came from. A small figure walked into the candle light, she - the black wizard assumed from the pitch of voice - was wearing a silky, navy blue cloak that covered most of the her body. The cloak was outlined in jet black fur. Her face was hidden by the cloak's furry hood.

"You don't recognize me?"

The Black Mage's eyes widened, her immense magic power... How could he not have sensed her come in?

"I'm surprised that you haven't noticed me sneaking up on you. Have you gotten rusty already?"

"You...you...your voice..." Zeref mumbled.

"Jeez, you're as dense as ever." The mage sighed in exasperation. She pulled down her hood, and he gasped.

"Sarre? But how?"

"What were you doing for the past 200 years? Living under a rock?" Teasingly, Sarre cackled as her peculiar silver eyes shimmered in the light.

He rolled his eyes, "Do I really need to answer that?"

"You have a point," she giggled, "I'm a devil slayer."

"I don't recall that devil slaying magic making the user unaging ." Zeref tapped his chin.

"No, stupid," Sarre chuckled lightly, " I mastered devil slayer magic to the extend that I can turn into a demon at will. That's what made me unaging."

"What's the price?" Narrowing his eyes, Zeref asked.

She looked down sadly, "I have Bipolar Disorder. When I transform into a demon, my darkest personality is made light. It's as if my mind can't decide by which characteristic to go by."

Zeref cocked an eyebrow.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I came to tell you something." A dark aura surrounded Sarre, her eyes changed to a cooler hue as she released her magic power.

She whispered, "I have a target."

"Who?" The look in her eye frighten him slightly.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

A sudden weight fell onto Zeref's chest.

His eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"I figured it all out, Zeref Dragneel." She smirked, revealing abnormally sharp K-9 teeth.

Uneasy silence filled the room.

"That's all, I will take my leave."

Zeref lunged and grasped Sarre's arm.

"If you put on finger on Natsu... I'll kill you" He threatened.

She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared causing Zeref to stumble. Staring silently into the doorway where Sarre came from, Zeref approached his desk.

The book of E.N.D layed there, the cover worn from age and use.

"Please be careful. I don't think I can stand to loose you again, Natsu."


	3. Crime Sorciere in Fairy Tail

In a small city known as Magnolia, lies a guild known as Fairytail...

"What did you just call me!" shouted Natsu at his frenemy across the table.

"Are you so dense that you didn't comprehend what I said," smirked Gray,

"You've asked for it!"

Natsu lunged at the smirking mage starting a brawl.

"Ice cream bastard!"

"Flame for brains!"

"Ice princess!"

"What' ya just say!"

"You heard me brain freeze!"

Lucy sighed, "There they go again."

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nope!" they announced hugging each other tightly and gave Erza the most innocent we're-totally-getting-along smiles.

Titania nodded in approval, "That's good."

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Gray chirped as they buddy hugged each other with the most ridicules expressions .

Suddenly, the doors to the guild opened revealing seven mysterious figures in cloaks.

"Jellal?" questioned Erza.

"Good morning Erza." Jellal smiled at her.

The figures behind him pulled down their hoods unveiling the rest of the infamous, dark-guild pursuing, independent guild known as Crime Sorciere.

"Meredy!" Juvia cried out in delight as she ran towards the pinkette.

"Juvia!" Meredy's eeyes sparkled as she clasped her long time friend.

"Hey, aren't those the Oracion Seis!" Natsu pointed at the remaining members.

"We were, but Jellal made us wear these hideous cloaks." Angel humphed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "I think it suits you?"

Angel ignored the Celestial mage.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" Era asked her childhood friend.

"Yes, but we came here for business." Ezra's eyes fell towards the floor, "And to visit you." the ex-wizard saint added.

She raised an eyebrow.

"We came because..." suddenly, a booze bottle hit Jellal in the head, knocking him out cold.

"WHO THREW THE BOOZE BOTTLE" Erza roared.

Everyone froze and pointed at Natsu, Gray, and Cobra, who were in the midst of their feud. A dark aura surrounded Erza as she glared at the three idiots. Thankfully, all three of them stopped fighting and noticed the mage's angry scowl. They shook in fear.

"REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOR!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The trouble makers ran from the guild hall.

"COME BACK HERE, NO ONE HURTS JELLAL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"This is just ridicules, we can't go one day without fighting." Lucy rubbed her temples. She placed her pen dowm and walked over to see if the Master of Crime Sorciere was all right.

Jellal mumbled "Erza?"

"No, it's Lucy, Erza is off to annihilate the idiots who hit you with a bottle."

"That really hurt."

"ARGH! AHH"

The guild hall's doors were kicked open by a boiling Erza whilst dragging Natsu, Gray and Cobra. They were covered in bumps and bruises.

"WE'RE SORRY ERZA!" they cried.

"Apologize to Jellal immediately."

"Aye Sir! We're so sorry Jellal." They bowed to the heavenly body mage.

Jellal sweat dropped, "Erm...apology accepted?"

"I pity you." Cobra muttered under his breath.

"Is there something you need to say?" Erza threatened.

"No sir." squeaked Cobra.

"Good..." Glancing around the room, Titania inspected each and everyone in the room with menacing eyes.

"Now Jellal, you were saying?"

"Well, we have a request."

Natsu interrupted "How much?"

Erza enthusiastically smacked him over his head again.

"Oi,that hurt." Natsu complained.

"Are you asking for another beating?" The requip mage growled.

Natsu shook his head.

"May I continue?" Jellal asked awkwardly.

She nodded.

"Well...as you all know already, our main objective as memebrs of Crime Sorciere is to find and kill the Black Wizard Zeref. A source claimed that Zeref is probably located somewhere near his childhood home, however, we don't know where he originated. It is obvious that if there is any information on him, it will be in the councils archives but considering our situation, we have no access to them."

"I see, you want us to investigate and report to you." Lucy replied.

"Yes please, you know how to contact me?"

Erza smiled softly "Yes."

"It is better that we leave...where is your master?"

"He is at a conference. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wandering. We will take our leave. Good Bye Erza." Jellal pulled up his hood and the other six members followed him out.

"You liiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeee each other." Teased the blue exceed named Happy.

"Are you asking for punishment Happy." Erza's forehead veined throbbed.

"That's a negative sir." Happy whimpered.

"Awww, why did Mysto...I mean Jellal leave so quickly," Wendy complained as she ran down the stairs seemingly upset over missing a friend, "I could have healed him."

"Don't use your powers needlessly child." Charla advised.

"It's not needless, he was hurt."

"He will be fine Wendy, he is an ex-wizard saint."

"I know..."

"Enough talk." Erza commanded, "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, we are heading to the council's archives. Levy, I want you to come with us since you are an ex-council member."

"What about me?" Gajeel scoffed, "I'm an ex council member as well."

"Are you questioning my orders?"

Rolling his eyes Gajeel said nothing.

"Good, let's go, we don't have all day. The sooner we leave the better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure was perched on the roof, the twilight gleamed off her eyes as she watched the guild members with interest.

"Everything is going by plan, Natsu, I'm coming for you." she smirked, "I wonder though, what is Zeref's plan of action ...

I'm planning to slay the only hope he has on dying."


	4. The Past is the Present and Future

"I'm never going to ride the train again. " Natsu grumbled as he held back his nausea.

"You say that every time." Happy perched on Natsu's shoulder.

"Wendyyyyyyyy," The dragon slayer begged, "Can you do that spell on me again?"

"Sorry…" Wendy replied, "But you have built immunity to it so it won't help."

"Argh. Luce, can I lay on your lap?"

"Why?" Lucy asked surprised by the request.

"Please." Natsu covered his mouth as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Fine…"

Natsu thumped onto Lucy's lap and finally relaxed, sighing deeply. Levy smirked, "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you two were a couple."

Lucy blushed furiously, "No we're not! Same could be said for you and Gajeel."

"I second that." Erza commented.

Levy's face turned red.

"Are you alright Gray?" Wendy whispered to the Ice Devil Slayer.

"Huh?" Gray shook his head, "Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, finding information on Zeref could reveal more about E.N.D."

"You still want to kill it?"

"Yes."

"Luce?" Natsu mumbled.

"Mhm."

"How long till we get there?"

"It's our next stop, which is… now"

The train left the lush green country side and entered the City of Celtish, where the Magic Council's Archives resided.

"We're here!" Levy announced springing from her seat.

"Finally!" Natsu bolted from Lucy's lap as if nothing happened, "Time to leave this hell hole!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are!" Levy smiled brightly, "The home of the largest collection of documented knowledge in all of Fiore, right here in Celtish!"

Lucy's eyes widened in awe, "It's amazing Levy!"

The Archives were held in a large mansion about the size of a medieval castle. The building was a vermilion color with the roofs in a cold sea green. Black windows divided by sandy outlines. Beside the building was a calm lake with Water Lilies at a full bloom filling the air with their sweet scent, and the Cat Tails swayed as the cooling wind whistled.

Natsu wrinkled his nose, "It's boring."

"How could you say that!" Levy and Lucy shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah Pyro, or are you so stupid you can't even see the obvious beauty before your own eyes?"

"What did you call me?"

"It appears you are too much of a moron to even hear properly." Gray smirked.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Natsu and Gray lunged at each other and rolled down the stone path towards the mansion.

"I have a funny feeling we will be paying for the repairs." Lucy sweat dropped.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I will send these bills to your master for destroying half the mansion." Wizard Saint Wolfheim, the third strongest of the Wizard Saints scolded.

"We're sorry sir, but we must enter the archives. If you insist, I will keep Gray and Natsu from entering." Erza pleaded.

Wolfheim scowled,

"Let them in, I'll watch over them."

Everyone's head turned to find Warrod, the fourth strongest of the Wizard Saints, walking towards them.

"I don't see a good reason for letting in destructive trouble makers into our beloved Archives, Warrod!" Wolfheim growled.

"Don't be such a worry-worry"

"Grrrrrr…Fine…" Wolfheim turned on his heels and walked away leaving Team Natsu with Warrod.

"The Archives are this way…" Warrod pointed at a door that said exit.

"Are you positive?" Carla asked skeptically.

"Just kidding." The wizard gave a them a toothy grin, "It's this way."

Warrod lead Team Natsu through a well lit corridor, the creme walls were covered in paintings of portraits, landscapes, and still-lives.

"These paintings made by very famous artists." Warred explained, "Like this one."

They stopped in front of a scene painting.

"This is called _Peaches_ and it is by Jose Daisky."

"I don't believe it!" Erza gaped.

"It's beautiful." Lucy and Levy stared at the painting intently.

Natsu twitched, "My pyro abilities are acting up." he muttered.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy head tackled Natsu into the ground. They skidded across the wooden floors.

"OUCH! OOF!" *Cat Wilhelm scream*

"Where did the cat come from?" Gray pondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are," Warrod opened a door.

Levy and Lucy rushed in.

"OH MY GOLLY!" they shrieked.

Bookshelves at least 20 feet high filled the large room which seemed endless.

"IT'S HEAVEN!" Levy cried out as tears of joy poured from her eyes.

"Yup, the rumors don't disappoint." said Gray.

"Wow, check this out Carla!"

"It is a sight to behold." Carla replied.

"Do you want a fish Carla?" Happy asked.

"No Happy, we are in a library, no food here!"

"Okay…"

"Now, now, we are here on a job, look for any document that mentions Zeref in any way." Erza took charge.

"Come on Luce, let's get us some books!" Natsu seized Lucy's hand and rushed to the East Wing.

"Since Lucy and Natsu took the East wing, Wendy and I will go to the North Wing." Levy thought out loud.

"Okay, come on Carla."

"If the North and East wings are taken... Gray and Happy, go to the South wing and I will go to the West!"

"AYE!" Gray and Happy saluted to Titania and ran off to look to find files on Zeref.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything yet?" Wendy asked Levy, who was hidden by a large stack of papers and folders.

"No luck, all I'm getting are just legends about him, nothing useful."

Undiscovered, a figure watched them. Thanks to Natsu and Gray, sneaking into the Archives was a piece of cake. This gave her a perfect opportunity to make her move. She needed to tread carefully if she didn't want to be spotted by her prey.

"Carla, come on, we need to look some more, perhaps in the files over 400 years old."

Sarre found telepathy a very useful magic, especially if you can anonymously give people ideas.

"Hmmm, no this isn't useful. It's like he doesn't have a past…"

Smirking, Sarre placed her fingers to her forehead.

Levy's eyes widened, "Something tells me to search on that book shelf."

The Script mage walked towards Sarre in a zombie – like matter. As she attempted to grab a file, Sarre dropped a book onto the poor girl's head, giggling as Levy collapsed.

"Owww," Levy rubbed her head, "What happened?"

She spotted a book on Fairy Tales on her lap.

"What? Why?" As Levy lifted the book, a sheet of yellowed paper slipped from its pages. Curiously, Levy lifted the sheet and strolled back to the desk.

"This is written in Sinian…" Levy started deciphering the sheet.

"We didn't find anything Levy, sorry." Carla and Wendy returned empty handed, faces solemn.

Suddenly Levy leapt from her seat.

"YESSSS! I FOUND IT! THIS IS WHAT WE NEED!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sarre smiled as she left the Archives.

"It is almost time Natsu," she whispered under her breath, "Almost time to catch my prey." Pulling up her navy hood, she allowed the shadows to swallow her being. Someone was here, not that she was surprised. Walking into a meadow, she noticed a tall dark figure watching the mansion. His jet black hair and robe swayed in the breeze. Turning, The Black Wizard Zeref noticed here as well, his face remained emotionless as the setting sun illuminated his pale complexion. Sarre pulled down her cloak and climbed up to the black wizard's side.

"I warned you…" he trailed off.

"You said you'll kill me if I put one finger on you brother, I didn't. So there is no reason for you to be hostile."

Nodding his head, the Zeref looked over at Sarre.

"You curled your hair?" he asked surprised.

"I can't believe you just noticed." Sarre replied in a sarcastic tone.

Bewildered, Zeref picked up a lock of Sarre's dark azure hair.

Sarre muttered "It's a spell."

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing." whispered Zeref fixated on the soft curl.

"Shut up…" Sarre pulled up her hood in embarrassment.

"How is…"

"As loud and destructive as ever." she replied, cutting the mage off.

Nodding, Zeref strolled away.

"My worming still stands." He said.

"I figured, good bye Z."

"Good bye…Lady Sarre." he nodded lightly.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

The Black Wizard chuckled before disappearing into a thin air.

 **Sorry for the late update, from now on, things will be a lot smoother.**


	5. Revelations

"You found it!" Lucy cried out in happiness as she patted the book worm on the back.

Erza smiled in approval, "I knew you could do it."

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu agreed.

"Can you read it out loud?" Carla asked, interested.

"Okay, so," Levy removed her Gale–Force glasses, "This paper is in fact an acceptance letter written in Sinian, which is spoken in the country of Sin."

"You're saying that Zeref is from Sin?" Lucy inquired

"I don't know, all that this paper says is that at one point in Zeref's life, most likely his younger years, he spent some time in the Mildian Magic Academy."

"That would make sense, he had to start somewhere." Erza tapped her chin.

However, Levy scrunched up her nose, "I find it funny that on this sheet of paper, his last name is burned out, and only the last name. Like it was done on purpose."

"It's as if someone didn't want anyone finding out his surname." Gray muttered.

"Does that even matter," Natsu butted – in, "We don't need his last name now, all we got to do is find this what'cha mi'call it school and search over there for more information."

"It's not as easy as you'd think Natsu, it will take days to get there. Not only that, but we were specifically told to search for information, not go snooping around strange places." corrected Lucy.

Natsu smirked, "Wrong, Jellal said to _investigate_ , which is a synonym for snooping."

"Oh, shut up." Lucy scolded.

"Natsu, I think Lucy doesn't like to be outsmarted." Happy commented, infuriating the celestial mage.

"SHUT IT, CAT!"

"Have you found what you been looking for?" someone said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone jumped in surprise.

"It's just me." Laughed Warrod.

"We have, thank you sir." Wendy bowed.

While everyone headed back, Levy stayed behind to inspect the book.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just I find it weird that this paper was stuffed in a book of Fairy Tails."

"Huh?"

"I mean doesn't this not belong in the Archives. Why is this old letter stuffed inside a book of children's stories" Shrugging, the smaller girl gathered her books and glasses.

"Are you coming with us to Sin?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

Levy smiled sadly, "No, I promised to go on a job with Jet and Droy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carla froze in her tracks, ... The precognition!

 _A hooded figure smirking holding a black sword with pale blue stones..._

 _Natsu screaming in pain as a white light devoured his entire being,_

 _The Black Wizard Zeref crying,_

 _The Book of E.N.D snapping open,_

 _An explosion revealing a monster with jet black horns and scales. Its eyes was a shade of bright blue. Its skin was white and parts of the creature's face was covered in black scales. Black bird–like wings sprouted from its back, they appeared to be a whopping span of 25 feet. Its hands were black with long curling claws that appeared to be made of blue crystal. Overwhelming power radiated from it._

Sweat poured out of her every pore, Cara wimpered. Was that E.N.D? Why was Natsu screaming, why was Zeref crying and who was that hooded figure? Were they in danger?

"Are you alright Carla?" Wendy asked when she noticed that her friend paled.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired. Let's find an inn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Biting her lip, Titania nervously turned on her lacrima.

 _Dear Jellal,_

 _How are you doing? How many Dark Guilds have you taken out? To your request, we found quite an ear full. Tomorrow, we are planning to head to Sin to find more information. Courtesy to Levy, she found Zeref's acceptance letter to the Mildian Magic Academy in Sin. What I find funny is that I never heard of this academy. It is located in Sin so maybe that's why._

 _I wish you luck on your missions and I will report to you when we find anything else._

 _~E_

Erza clicked send and waited. Jellal never answered right away for security reasons but she remained hopeful. Nothing.

"Erza, can I come in?" a muffled voice asked.

"Yes."

Wendy peeked into the room timidly, "Are you packed for tomorrow?"

"Of course. Are you?"

She nodded playing with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" asked Erza.

"Nothing," Wendy grinned ear to ear, "Good night."

"Good night."


	6. To Sin

"10,000 Jewels!" Lucy shouted in surprise, "Are you trying to rip us off!"

The captain shook in fear, "I'm so...so sorry ma'am but it takes a good amount of power to get to Sin because of the currents off their coast."

"Argh!" Lucy clutched her head in frustration.

"Luce, maybe it's better we walk there." Natsu muttered earning a smack.

"ARE YOU NUTS, IT WILL TAKE MONTHS!"

"Did you get us a ride yet?" Erza walked out of the crowd followed by a large cart of suitcases.

"You are going to take all of that…" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course not."

"What's up with the wait?" Gray and Wendy joined the group shortly followed by Happy and Carla.

"This is the only ship that is going to Sin this month but the price is just too high, 10,000 Jewel per person regardless of age, so that makes 50,000 Jewel. My apartment rent is almost as much!" Lucy tore at her hair.

"Aye, I could buy two years worth of fish." Chirped the blue exceed.

"It doesn't matter, I'll pay." Erza slammed the money onto the desk, "We have no time to loose, take us to Sin now!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Erza?" Titania turned to Carla, "Are you available?"

"Yes, what's wrong? You look shaken up?"

"I need to tell you something important."

Erza sat down onto the bunk bed offering Carla a place to sit.

She sighed heavily, as if the news she brought wasn't good, "I think we are in danger."

Erza's eyes narrowed, "Why is that?"

"Well, I had a vision and it doesn't look good."

"How so?"

"Yes. I saw a figure in a navy cloak and she was scowling, and holding some kind of sword, the book of E.N.D was opened, and something horrible happened to Natsu. I saw Zeref too, he was crying. Then…"

Carla shuddered, her voice cracking as the image of the demon came to mind.

"I...I...saw a monster beyond description. I think it may be the E.N.D, just thinking about it scares the daylights out of me."

"Natsu, what does he have to do with this?" The requip mage got up and paced around the tight room. "And this hooded person, how do you know it was a she?"

"I don't know, I just felt it."

"What happened to Natsu in your vision?"

"He was screaming in pain, now that I think about it, he was clutching his head as if that was hurting. A white light consumed his body and that's all I got."

"Hmm..." Titania stopped, "What about Zeref, why was he crying?"

"No idea, it was like he was heart broken or in pain. His feet collapsed under him, he looked devastated, that's all I got."

"This doesn't sound good at all. We need to keep an eye on Natsu."

Zeref sighed heavily, "I guess the final battle is upon us, Natsu," He clutched the book of E.N.D closer. By lucky accident, Zeref was walking by the scarlet-haired mage dorm when he heard his name. The vision he overheard did not surprise Zeref, but made him even more agitated and worried. He knew Natsu's Eutherious Form wasn't all that intimidating. Sure, anyone who saw what Natsu could do in that form would be scared, but their fear was of his essential power, not of his form. Zeref recalled Sarre mentioning about her "demonic form." Was Sarre the creature the mage described? The thought made him shiver.

Suddenly the door crack open, Zeref darted behind a few containers hoping his curse wouldn't raise hell. It really was foolish of him to climb onto the boat but his damn curiosity got the best of him. How did they figure out about his home country? Considering all possibilities, Sarre must have gotten involved. She had managed to piece together everything about him. Speaking of Sarre, where is she?

"I feel terrible." someone grumbled.

Oh no, Natsu! Zeref held his breath, if Natsu caught his scent...

"BLAH!" The Fire Dragon Slayer puked over the railing.

"Natsu! Come inside," Happy flew towards his friend, "Erza is calling you!"

"Not...now. I feel too sick…" grumbled Natsu.

"Are you questioning my orders?" the scarlet haired warrior threatened from inside the room.

"NO SIR, I'M COMING!" Natsu ran inside.

"Fwww." Zeref blew out his breadth, he didn't even noticed that he stopped breathing. That was close, he had to thank Natsu's motion sickness.

"You should really reconsider your hiding spot."

"AIEEEEEE!" Zeref leapt to his feet into a battle stance still holding the book tight.

Sarre laughed, "You should have seen your face, ... priceless!"

"Oi, hasn't anyone taught you to never sneak up on people." Scolded the mage.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Anyways, I'm surprised that little Natsu hasn't spotted you yet, you're hiding behind crystal clear boxes."

"…"

"Exactly. Oh and you have a spider on your head."

"I'm not afraid of spiders."

"It's a daddy long legs."

Zeref ruffled his hair to get rid of the tiny pest.

"Now I see the resemblance." Sarre yanked out a mirror from her pocket and showed him his reflection.

The Black Wizard glanced at the mirror confused,

"You look like a black haired Natsu, idiot."

"…Thanks?"

The Devil Slayer glared at Zeref,

"Who are you?"

"KYAAA!" Sarre shrieked.

Zeref smirked, "Your face, so comical."

"Shut up." she growled.

"Um, hello?" A girl with blue hair and brown eyes waved to get their attention.

"Yes?" Sarre responded as Zeref desperately tried to scoot away, but to his dismay, Sarre grabbed him before he could disappear.

"I didn't see you pay for this ride so I was wandering who you were?" the girl asked.

"Urm," Sarre glanced at Zeref, her eyes widened in horror as he flinched and grabbed his head, signaling her that his curse was rising.

"BYE!" having no other choice, the mage pushed the Black Wizard overboard causing him to yelp in surprise followed by a big splash.

"Why did you just do that!" Hastily, the girl ran to the railing looking very worried.

"He was starting to piss me off, I guess I got to go fetch him, good night!" Sarre turned on her heels to leave the deck.

"I know it's rude but isn't he your husband?" she asked.

Sarre raised an eyebrow, "Um...no, he was just an old friend, what's your name, anyways." She tried to change the subject.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvel."

"What a pretty name," Sarre grinned, matching Wendy's smile, "I'm Sarre. Nice to meet you. I've got to go fetch my friend, he's going to kill me. Literally." She added under her breath.

"Well then, bye!"

"Bye."

As Wendy left, Sarre peaked overboard to see if Zeref was some what alright. Instead, she was greeted by hundreds of dead fish but Zeref was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, she walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked as Wendy entered the room.

Erza stopped pacing and faced her audience, "We just need to watch each other backs."

"Why?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because we need to watch over you incase you get kidnapped by ogling fangirls, stripper." Natsu peaked from his bucket.

"Oh really!" Gray snapped, "Maybe we need to babysit you, pyro, 'cause you're so destructive that the police might confuse you with a criminal, if you do not puke on them first."

"Ha! You're the one to talk, Ice Princess."

"Is that so, dumbass!"

"Ice prick!"

"Flame for brains!"

Gray and Natsu slammed their foreheads against one another, screaming insults.

"Great, at this rate they'll destroy our only ride to Sin." Lucy glowered. At least we will know why Natsu's head will hurt this time...

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Both Gray and Natsu punched Erza, sending her flying. The trouble maker's eyes widened in realization.

"Is that so…" Erza slowly got up, a dark aura surrounded her.

"We're dead." Gray muttered.

That was the last thing any of them said for the next two days.


	7. Tales

"How's your book Lucy?" asked Erza

"It's absolutely amazing!" smiled Lucy as she showed off her white teeth, "I am right now at the most crucial moment." Lucy lifted the book to her nose shaking from excitement.

"Erza?" Wendy poked at still off conscious Natsu and Gray, "Don't you think you were a little hard on them? They were are out for two days already."

"Aye, Natsu is going to be very hungry." added Happy, he removed a fish from his bag, "Carla? You want to share a fish with me."

The white exceed glared at the fish distastefully and twitched her nose, "No thank you Happy, I'm not hungry."

Happy's ears and tail fell limp. "You never want to share a fish with me." He wined.

Sighing heavily, Carla took the fish out of Happy's paws and split it in half in a loud snap.

"Here…"

Happy's eyes watered from happiness. "AYE! THANK YOU CARLA!"

Carla shook her head. Wendy let out a giggle.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy jumped out of her seat in excitement clutching the book close to her chest, "THEY DID IT, I'M SO HAPPY!"

Erza's eyes sparkled, "Smut?"

Lucy froze in mid cheer, "No! Of course not."

"What happened then?"

"It's this story about this school and orphanage called Matilda's School of Magic. So there is this girl named Sofia who gets kidnapped by this guild of demon worshippers because she has magic that can undo any spell. They wanted to bring back a very powerful demon known as The Dark Angel. Her friends go after her but they come to late, Sofia undoes the spell and the Dark Angel takes over her body and has control over her magic!" Lucy huffed, catching her breath.

"Is there any smut?" Erza asked.

"No." Lucy sweat dropped.

"A shame…"

"What's smut?"

Everyone in the room jumped three feet into the air.

"What?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head, "I just asked a question."

"You're awake!" Happy chirped

"How do you feel?" Lucy and Wendy surrounded the dragon slayer.

"Like I was hit with a truck." Natsu rubbed his sore spot, he glanced at Gray, "I BEAT GRAY! I AWOKE BEFORE HE EVER DREAMED OF DOING SO!" He cheered jollily.

"Um, do you remember what happened?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I had a weird dream that I and Gray got beaten up by Erza, really badly."

"First, it is Gray and I. Secondly, it really happened." corrected Lucy.

Natsu's grin disappeared, his black eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, so badly, you and Gray were out for two days." added Happy.

Lucy sighed, "I think this could be considered physical assault."

Erza and Carla exchanged glances,

"I believe you are right, please." To the Celestial Wizard's dismay, Erza bowed down, "Punish me. I was too hard on you."

"I think this is just over the top." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah... I think so too." Wendy murmured as she left the room.

"Ow," Gray lifted his head, his hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Looks like Ice Princess finally awakened."

"What was that, Pyro!"

Lucy rubbed her temples, there they go again, right off the bat.

"Guys, I brought breakfast!" Wendy cheerfully announced, rolling in a cart filled with food.

"YUM!" Natsu and Gray abandoned their brawl and attacked the food cart instead, ferociousness.

"I asked the Captain for two food carts, knowing Gray and Natsu, they'd eat everything."

As soon as she said this, two sailors came in carrying a table and a white table cloth. Placing the table down, one of the sailors, a female, walked out to bring in the cart while the remaining sailor set the table with silver utensils.

"Oh, but this is too much." Wendy bashfully batted her lashes to the sailor.

"Anything for you, young lady." replied the sailor as he smiled and blushed like a young girl.

The female sailor rolled the other cart. She placed platters of chicken and eggs on the table, followed shortly by chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and turkey sausages. For dessert, the sailor put down a bowl of cut up fruits and berries, chocolate covered strawberries, and a plate full of white chocolate cookies. The girls' eyes widened.

"Thank you so much!" Wendy hugged both sailors,

Nibbling on a cookie, Erza said, "Tell your cook this is delicious, we'll leave a tip."

Lucy nodded in agreement as she eagerly overfilled her plate with everything the table had to offer.

"BOYS!" Erza turned to Gray, Natsu and Happy. Just within minutes, they managed to devour everything on the first cart. How they managed to stay fit was beyond all logic.

"I'm so full." murmured Natsu

"This was the best breakfast I've ever had." Gray agreed.

"Aye."

Sighing Erza shrugged, "at least they've enjoyed it."

The sailors saluted everyone and filed out of the room.

"Join us Erza! This is sooooo good." moaned Lucy, maple syrup dripping from her chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating, the boys took a nap while the girls read books or wandered on the deck.

"Good Afternoon," The speaker announced, surprising everyone in the room.

"This is your Captain speaking, we have arrived to Sin. The shore line should be on your left. Sin is known for its beautiful…"

Erza's portable lacrima buzzed, thumbing through her pockets, she removed finding a message from Jellal.

Excellent job Erza, I knew you could do it. We were planning on going to this country ourselves but it appears that you are already on your way, we'll leave it to you. Good Luck,

~J

Smiling, Erza began her reply,

Thank you, we couldn't have done it without our friends, I hope everything is alright. I know that you might not be able to answer this but...when will you visit me? I wish you luck as well.

~E

"Erza, we're here." Gray nudged the requip mage.

"We have a long journey ahead of us."


	8. Cursed

"I'M FREE!" Natsu announced as he ran down the stairs of the boat.

"Aye!" cried Happy, "I needed to stretch my wings."

Lucy took a deep breath, "The air is so fresh…"

"I couldn't agree more." Erza added.

The name of the town this little dock belonged to is known as Vashi, which translates to "air" in Sinian. The air here is so pure that it is rumored to cleanse everything of all evil.

"Welcome to Vashi, I believe you are members of Fairy Tail?"

Everyone turned around to find a little, pudgy, old man with a funny mustache wearing a tag saying Tour Guide.

"My name is Navak and I received a message from the Wizard Saint Warrod, requesting a guide to lead five members of Fairy Tail around the country of Sin." he rambled. The man had a peculiar accent, as if he was swallowing his C's.

"Thank you sir, we are hoping you can lead us–"

"I would love to give a tour of Vashi, did you know that Vashi translates to–"

"ENOUGH!" Carla demanded as she transformed into her human form, "Take us to the Mildian Magic Academy! I want to get over this as quickly as possible."

"What's her problem?" Natsu whispered to Wendy, the girl shrugged.

Navak shook, sweat trickled down his forehead.

"I think Carla scared him." shuddered Happy.

"Well, answer me." marching up to the man, Carla thrust her forefinger in his face..

"Madame…" The tiny man removed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off his sweaty forehead, "I can't go there, it's cursed!"

"Cursed?!" Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy jaw dropped.

"Explain yourself." demanded Erza.

"Well…there is a legend…that over 400 years ago, a student in that school angered a god, killing off students, teachers, everyone."

No one spoke for a long minute. One question hung in the air, the student that angered a god, was that…Zeref?

"Take us there any way, I'm sure that it is just a legend." Erza brushed off whatever concerns they had.

"I'm sorry but…I cannot…" Navak continued to shake.

"Very well, why don't you guide us around town, then tell us the location of the school and we'll go there ourselves." offered the requipt mage.

Perking up, Navak smiled in relief.

"Old man," Natsu poked the guide in the shoulder, "Can you show us where we can find food? I'm starved."

"You got to be kidding Natsu," Lucy sweat-dropped, "You just ate, and Gray, you're clothes."

"AHHH, where did they go!" Looking down, Gray realized he was in his underwear, his pants and shirt no where to be found.

xxxxxxx

Team Natsu spent the rest of the day touring the tiny town. They saw the famous Sun Bell Tower, the town square, and even the market place (curtacy to Natsu). For the night, Navak led them to a nice inn called The Bone. To Lucy's dismay, The Bone only had only one room open.

"We're so sorry madame, but all the other rooms are full." The Manager said.

Sighing, Lucy took out 10,000 Jewel and handed it to the tall lady, "We'll take that room."

"It has two twin size beds, if that helps." the Manager added.

"Thank you for all your help." grinning, Lucy signaled her friends to follow the woman. Gray took the brown victorian couch as soon as they entered. Wendy decided to sleep next to Erza, putting Lucy and Natsu together in one bed.

"We do this every night Luce, the only difference is the bed." yawned Natsu.

"WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Lucy glared.

"Can't you guys pipe down, your lover's quarrel is keeping everyone in this room awake." Gray looked over at the pair.

"WE AREN'T LOVERS!" Lucy shrilled.

"What are lovers?" asked Natsu.

Lucy's face reddened "It's nothing you should worry about!"

"Jeez, no need to wake up everyone in this town, I was just teasing."

"Luce, ignore the stripper." Natsu flopped onto the bed, "It's sleepy time."

"Aye," somewhere, Happy agreed.

"What did you just call me flame for brains!?"

"Pervy Popsicle!"

"Human Dryer!"

"Ice Perv!"

"Crazy Flame Spewer!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Are you two fighting?"

Natsu and Gray froze to Erza's voice, they turned to see a very pissed off Titania.

"Nope! We are totally getting along!"

Raising an eyebrow, Erza requipted into her pajamas along with a sword.

"I swore I heard fighting…"

"IT WASN'T US, WE WERE, URM, BEING BROS!" They chorused.

"Good, now sleep."

"AYE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tear dripped down from Zeref's cheek, this is where it all began. The Mildian Magic Academy, his old home. Tomorrow, Natsu will come here, it is highly unlikely he would remember this place. Closing his eyes, Zeref's mind brought a memory from his childhood, before everything had gone wrong.

"Oniichan!"

A five year old Zeref smiled in delight as a familiar pink blob appeared at the door way.

"Momma ish callin' you." Natsu smiled his famous toothy grin.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Zeref called as he followed his little brother into the house.

A pink haired woman hugged him"Honey, you got in!".

"Yay! Zewef–nii got in!" Cheered Natsu as he rammed himself into his older brother for hug.

"Can I tell Pappa?"

His mother beamed, "Yes my dear, now take Natsu with you."

"Aye!" Zeref grinned as he took Natsu's hand and rushed out of the house, heading towards a Sakura tree.

"Pappa, I got in!" Announced Zeref to a grave stone.

"Aye, I saw it with my own two eyes!" agreed Natsu

Giggling, Zeref lunged at Natsu and started tickling his tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAH, STOP IT NIICHAN, AHAHAHAHAHA."

"Nope! I won't!"

Natsu's black eyes widened, "A Dragon!" he shouted.

"WHAT! WHERE!"

The sky was clear, not a single dragon.

"LAST ONE HOME IS A WOTTEN BANANA!" Natsu ran towards the house as fast as his little fat legs could take him.

"CHEATER!" Zeref got back onto his feet and ran after his mischievous brother.

Natsu won and Zeref was forced to do his biddings for the

rest of the afternoon… .

The black wizard gasped, he hadn't realized he was crying.

"Why Natsu," he grieved, "Why am I feeling all this pain, all these memories bring me only sadness. They were supposed to be happy memories. Momma left this world two days later, she was ill with whatever dad had for a long time already. Yet, she didn't tell us. I then had only you. But, the gods must have hated me, they took you away three months afterwards."

Zeref inhaled sharply, holding back his tears "I guess it is time for a visit, Natsu."

Picking himself up, Zeref walked through the shrubs and dead trees. Soon, he came across a familiar Sakura tree. Even after hundreds of years, it was still blooming the same, soft, pink blossoms. Pushing away the branches, Zeref uncovered three graves.

Alexsandre Dragneel,

Suzuki Dragneel,

and finally,

Natsu Dragneel.

Zeref's knees buckled and he collapsed next to graves. Unable to hold back, tears poured out like fountains with never ending water sources, and bile rose up his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"I'm sorry," wailed the wizard, "Momma, Pappa, I didn't want things to end this way. I JUST WANTED NASTU–NII BACK!" Zeref cried as loud as he could muster. "THE GODS, THEY TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING; THEY TOOK PAPPA, THEY TOOK MAMMA, AND THEY TOOK AWAY LITTLE INNOCENT NATSU–NII, WHO HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG.

I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM ALL!"

His voice echoed through the mountains bouncing off each peak, then everything stilled.

Zeref's voice shook, "I worked, I worked everyday…to find a way to bring Natsu back. And I did it! He's alive and well. He has friends and everything. But…the gods, they cursed me. Everything around me dies."

The wind blew slightly and a small pink flower landed on Zeref's lap, it wilted when he touched it.

"Natsu," His voice lowered, thick with emotion, "Please hurry, put an end to this sad story."

To Zeref's horror, the entire tree sagged.


	9. The One Who Keeps Thy Blade

"Wake up, everyone has already left for breakfast." Lucy nudged the Fire Dragon Slayer gently.

"Not now." he mumbled.

Smirking, Lucy grabbed a gong that stood on the room's wooden desk and gently dangled the instrument by her friend's ear.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!" Natsu jumped and slammed right into Lucy in an attempt to make her stop. Tripping over the leg of the desk, Lucy fell backwards onto the floor, Natsu landed over her, his lips just centimeters from her own.

"KYEEEE!" shrieked Wendy, "I'M SO SORRY FOR DISTURBING!"

"Wendy, it's not what you–"

"SORRY!" The young dragon slayer ran out of the room.

"This is going to be awfully awkward…" Lucy mumbled, looking at Natsu. He jumped onto his feet, offering her a hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A little birdie told me you two were making out." whispered Gray to Natsu and Lucy.

"We weren't, Natsu just fell on me." Lucy grumbled in response, her cheeks pinkened.

Gray snickered, "Why did Pyro just fall on you?"

"You got a bone to pick Pervy Popsicle?" Natsu thrust his elbow into Gray's side.

He growled, "Hell yes I do."

Erza, wiping bits of strawberry cake icing off her lip, looked up in disapproval, "Gray, are you picking a fight with Natsu again?"

"NO SIR!"

"Good, now eat."

"AYE!"

Wendy, Carla, and Lucy sweat dropped.

"We have to leave in 15 minutes if we want to make it to the Academy to investigate and make it back here in time for dinner. We have to travel 50 miles through rough terrain and all we have are horses.

"Transportation?" grumbled Natsu, his face took on a shade of sickly green.

"Yes, Natsu, transportation. There is no way we can get there on foot so I rented a couple of horses. Gray and Wendy will share one you and Lucy will share the other, and I will take the third."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to fly there?"

"Yes, if that is possible."

Happy swallowed his fish, "Aye, I will protect you Carla!"

Sighing, Carla nibbled on a piece of toast, contemplating Erza's plan.

"I promise to cast the Triola spell before we leave." promised Wendy to Natsu, he nodded groggily, "If it still works." quietly she added.

xxxxxxxxxx

To everyones dismay, Wendy's spell didn't work. Natsu already threw up six times within 15 minutes.

"We won't get anywhere at this rate." Erza walked over to Natsu and punched him hard in the stomach, knocking him out.

"So, how am I supposed to carry him and guide the horse?" Lucy thought

out loud.

"I'll take him," swinging the unconscious Natsu over her shoulder, Erza walked back to her own black stallion.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Gray shouted over his shoulder.

Nodding, Lucy took off after the Ice mage.

They traveled for what felt like hours over mountains and swamps. Natsu awoke three hours later demanding lunch.

"That's an excellent idea Natsu," Erza patted or rather smacked Natsu on the head, very hard.

"Ow,"

"It's by time we had a picnic. It's a sunny day in the mountains, a picture perfect scenery."

Jumping off their horses, Erza equipped a basket and a flower decorated picnic blanket. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy began to set up the picnic.

"I'm going for some water." Carla announced,

Happy landed next to the white exceed "I'll go with you!"

"Fine, let's go."

"Be careful, Wendy, join them!" Erza called out.

Nodding, the young healer ran towards her friends as they ambled into the woods.

"There's got to be water some where…" Carla trailed off.

"Shh." shushed Wendy, she listens closely for any sign of water. Her brown eyes lit up, "I hear water, it's this way." Wendy took off, running deeper into the woods.

"Wendy be careful, we can't loose our way back!"

Carla and Happy dashed after the mage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse." Natsu rubbed his empty belly.

"Don't you dare, it's the only way we will be able to get to the Academy!" Lucy looked up from her sorting.

"Yeah Natsu, you want us stuck out in the middle of nowhere?" added Gray.

"I was joking, sheesh. I'm going to see if I can find Wendy, it shouldn't take her this long. Natsu bolted into the forest, searching for Wendy's scent.

"She was here–" His black eyes widened.

Up on a ledge on the mountain, stood a figure in a cloak. He/She was too far for Natsu to identify who it was. The sunlight glinted off something metal that the cloaked figure held. Natsu blinked and the figure was gone.

"What the…" He turned to continue to only notice the cloaked figure just over 100 yards away walking deeper into the woods.

"Hey!" He shouted at it.

He or She noticed him and began to run, Natsu took off after it.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Tripping over a root, Natsu started rolling off an incline only to catch himself on a tree branch off the edge of the cliff.

"Dammit!" Natsu looked down to see a ravine, the fall had to be at least 700 feet. There is no way he could survive that. Natsu looked up to his savior, the root looked frail, it will break. Suddenly, the wind picked up.A new scent traveled up Natsu's nostrils, an inhuman smell. The smell had a familiarity to it, just like the scent of each of the demons back in Tartarous… Looking up, Natsu gasped to see the figure approach him. Blue locks of hair peeked from under the dark azure hood. A pair of silver eyes glared back at him. The cliff shook from the magic energy she released. Who is she? And, what does she want?

 **Hey, so I wanted you guys to vote. After this story, should I do a series of oneshots about the Dragneel Brothers with different plot stories. One an AU, another in Universe, etc?**


	10. A Warning

**Aie, Sorry for the delay...got ill with food poisoning and I was MIA. Hope you enjoy this chapter:) *Laughs Manically***

Breaking through the fields, Wendy rushed to a mossy bed on the edge of a small, trickling

"FOUND IT!"

"That's good." Carla helped Wendy dip the bucket into the stream, "We should head back now, everyone is probably worried sick."

"Aye, if we don't go soon, Natsu will look for us." agreed Happy.

Slowly, Wendy and Carla began to work their way through the fields with the heavy bucket.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy looked up into the sky, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Natsu's been gone for 15 minutes, it usually doesn't take this long unless…

"Have more faith in Natsu, Lucy. I'm sure Natsu found Wendy by now. They're probably heading back as we speak." Erza explained as she munched on a sandwich.

Gray's eyes narrowed, "I think Lucy has a point to be concerned, we need to leave soon unless we want to camp out, so let's look for them."

Placing down her sandwich, Erza sighed. "Perhaps you're right."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Crack_

The root Natsu held on with his dear life split slightly, this wasn't good. None of this was good.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO WENDY!" He demanded.

The figure pulled down her hood revealing a youthful face, she smirked at him.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what's going to happen to you."

Before Natsu could comprehend her words, a long black sword with intricate designs materialized in her hands. She swung the sheathed blade down on the root, cutting right through it. it seemed as if the time of the world slowed. Leisurely, Natsu fell. The girl's face shrunk into a dot as the distance between him and her increased. The tones of the cliff darkened as Natsu continued to fall, every closer to the ravine. His eyes widened, he couldn't let himself die, she was going to pay. But Natsu thought too late.

 _Splash_

Plunging into the coursing river, Natsu hit is head on a piece of debris and his world went black.

"Good bye, Etherious Natsu Dragneel." a smile spread through out her face. Deed done, poor Zeref, he lost his little brother once again. Turning on her heels, Sarre walked away, not noticing two cats and a girl run to the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge. Carla, Wendy, and Happy dove after Natsu.

"MOVE IT! WE GOT TO SAVE NATSU!" Carla gripped Wendy tighter, where was that air head?  
"I SMELL HIM! Wendy pointed to their right and the exceeds flew.

"WHERE!" cried Happy.

A blob of pink came in sight about 50 yards away. Instantly, Happy yanked Natsu out of the ravine and the group flew off. They landed on the cliff's edge, Wendy immediately began tending Natsu.

"I have to heal him."

"We first need to remove all the water from him, or else he'll die." Carla argued.

" A CPR is urgent, it's the only way. Happy, find Lucy, Erza, and Gray now!"

"AYE!" and Happy flew off.

"Okay, child, Polyursica taught you how to do a CPR?"

Wendy nodded as she quickly opened Natsu's mouth, it was filled with water. Carefully, to not move his neck, she tilted his entire body. The water trickled out. As soon as it stopped, she flipped him on his back.

"Okay, Carla, this isn't going to be pretty…" Wendy opened Natsu's mouth and positioned his jaw.

"He isn't breathing…"

Carla's eyes widened in horror when Wendy took a deep breathe and applied her mouth to Natsu's.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING CHILD!"

"This is the only way, it's disgusting but Natsu's life is at stake."

Wendy took in a deep breathe and blew air into Natsu's mouth.

"Is his chest rising?"

Carla hastily checked as Wendy blew in again.

"No…"

"This isn't good." The healer peeked into Natsu's mouth. "There's something stuck there." She placed two fingers in his mouth and removed a rock.

"Here I goes again." Taking another deep breathe, Wendy blew into Natsu's mouth once again. Thankfully, his chest rouse. A tear trickled down Wendy's cheek as she pushed back a sob.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Lucy, Erza and Gray, followed shortly by Happy broke out of the woods.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Wendy again blew into Natsu's lungs.

Suddenly, his head jerked, "Now, turn him!" Lucy ran over to help. Vomit surged out of the Dragon Slayer's mouth. Wendy used her fingers to clear out his mouth and they rolled him on his back. His eyes fluttered open.

"Don't talk, concentrate on breathing." Lucy smoothed out Natsu's locks.

"Please move Lucy, I need to heal him, it looks like he hit his head.

Reluctantly, Lucy scooted away from Natsu as Wendy started healing him.

Carla and Erza were no where to be seen.

"Do you know who did this?" Gray interrogated Happy.

"Don't know, Natsu is the only one who seen her face." Happy plopped down, tears rolled down his blue cheeks. "NATSU ALMOST DIED!" he wailed.

Not knowing what to do, Gray grabbed Happy and hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay, Fire breath is still breathing."

Happy whimpered, "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She did it!" Carla's brown eyes widened, "That girl."

Erza stroked her chin, if this person whom Carla spoke about was able to nearly drown Natsu like this…was it worth going to the Academy? They would be too far from anyone if anything happened. But then, she appeared to be only after Natsu, so maybe Natsu shouldn't be allowed to go off on his own?

"Carla, is it worth going to the Academy?"

Looking down Carla exhaled, "I don't know…perhaps it isn't worth the trouble? Plus, if this vision was correct, maybe we shouldn't go, too much is on the line."

"Hmm, I guess it all depends on Natsu. Yes, there is so much at stake but we're here on a mission. And we are so close." Erza shook her head, "No, this is too much, Natsu's life in danger, we're leaving. I guess Jellal will have to come here himself after all…"

"NO!" Erza and Carla looked up to find Natsu back on his feet, he looked pale but fire burned in his firm gaze. "We aren't leaving! We're way too close. Who ever that demonic basterd is, she only got me because she had the

strategy of surprise, but I remember her scent so there is no way she'll get me next time. I won't let her." Natsu slammed his fist into a nearby tree, successfully breaking a hole right through its trunk. "I've went out and trained for a year and now I'm stronger, I can take her!"

"But Natsu…" Lucy began

"No! If you won't go, then I will!"

"How are you going to get there on a horse if you're motion sick, Pyro?"

"I'll walk."

"You're in no condition to travel, Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"I don't care, it is by time we ended Zeref's realm. This may be the only chance we've got. Let's go." Natsu marched off.

Lucy, Gray and Wendy looked up to Erza.

"So stubborn… I guess that settles it, we're going. But if Natsu nearly gets killed again, we're leaving!"


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

_Over 400 years ago...I was cursed by the gods for toying with life and death._

 _My Curse killed everyone in the academy, that was the fourth time I've witnessed death, and I was merely 12. Seven years prior, Natsu died in my arms before he could finish his last sentence. "How did he die?" You may ask. Ask all you want, but I can never tell you. That memory is hidden away in my subconscious mind. It's too painful..._

 _~ Zeref_

The group continued their journey in silence. They only stopped for water. Hours went by slowly as the sun began its decent into the horizons.

"How much longer?" Lucy whined.

Erza whipped out a map, "According to this map, we should be approaching the school in a few minutes." She looked up worriedly, "How are you feeling Natsu?"

Natsu looked up, his face was green but his eyes held the same determination as before,

"I'm fine. Ice Princess, where are your clothes?"

Gray looked down, "AH! WHERE DID THEY GO!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as Wendy broke the silence,

"Guys, what's this fog?"

Everyone looked forward. Indeed, a cloud of white and grey floated towards them ominously.

"I think this trip just became a lot creepier." Lucy and Wendy shivered.

"The school should be right ahead..." Erza grabbed the reins of her horse and charged into the fog.

"Do we have to go?" Wendy begged.

"Yeah, we do," Gray answered as he too followed suit.

Lucy scrunched up her eye lids "I can't see anything…"

"Aye!" Happy concurred.

Erza suddenly stopped, everyone followed her lead. The fog, previously so thick that one couldn't see three feet in ahead, dissipated.

"No way…" Gray's eyes widened.

Huge old buildings loomed overhead. It's clearly seen better days. The statue that once stood proudly was all but rubble. Parts of the roof of the building were caved in. The intricate designs that were once carved in the pure white marble were washed out. Vines overtook the structures. Trees made their home in most broken parts of the buildings.

"It actually looks pretty good for something that is over 400 years old." Lucy commented earning a nod from Carla and Wendy.

Getting of her horse, Erza signaled Team Natsu, "Let's go, we have a job to do."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Questioned Lucy and Wendy.

"I highly doubt it, it looks like it's going to collapse any minute." Gray agreed.

A dark aura surrounded Erza, "Is that a problem?"

"NO MA'AM!"

Erza marched into the building, the rest of the team followed her lead.

"Natsu, we need light."

With a flick of a hand, a ball of fire erupted in Natsu's palm. Even with the flame, the entrance barely lit up as if the darkness was swallowing the light. Regardless, Erza continued, her leather boots clicked on the rigid stone floor. Suddenly, her left foot stumbled on something sending her flying forward.

"ERZA!" Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Carla, Wendy and Happy ran over to help their friend.

"Ow," Rubbing her head, Erza tried to pick up the object she tripped over, "What did I trip ov-" Suddenly, Natsu enlarged the fire, everyone screamed. Skeletons, skeletons of children and adults alike littered the floors. The aura in the room darkened as fear pulsated through everyone's veins.

"What happened here?" Lucy trembled.

Natsu's black eyes flared as he took in the hideous sight, "Zeref…he happened, he did this! WHY!" Natsu slammed his fist into a column, crushing the stone into bits. The infrastructure shook.

"What are you doing!" hissed Gray as he slapped Nastu over his head, "You want the ceiling to collapse?!"

Natsu growled but didn't spit back an insult.

Wendy whimpered, "I'm scared."

"Me too." Happy huddled close to Lucy.

Brushing off her fear, Erza stood up, "We don't have time to contemplate this, we have to split up."

Carla's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, you are one group. Everyone else come with me."

"But Erza, I thought that-" Carla started.

Erza nodded, "That's why Lucy and Happy are going. Who ever is after Natsu won't attack if there is a chance that one of them will call for help, hopefully. Anyways, we're right here."

Carla narrowed her eyes, Erza's frowned as if she understood her concern. Then, an idea popped into her head,

"I have a solution, REQUIP!" Five magic flare guns materialized in her metal hands.

"Each of us gets one. If any of you are in trouble, don't hesitate to shoot."

Nodding, all the human members grabbed a gun.

"Okay, before we separate, you all need a copy of this." Lucy handed out sheets of paper, "Each sheet has the Sinian alphabet plus Zeref's name so that it would be easier to find any information on him."

Erza hugged Lucy (or more like squished Lucy's face into her armor), "Excellent job Lucy. I want your group to take this floor. We will take the upper floor. Good luck." The group separated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again, there's nothing here…" Lucy plopped back the empty and ruined book, "I'm not surprised though, paper doesn't survive for 400 years. but what I find strange is how did that sheet of paper Levy found managed to still be intact?"

Natsu shrugged as he heaved another boulder out of their way as they continued down a dreary hallway.

"Maybe it was fake?" offered Happy.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror, her mind working a mile a minute, "Wait, if this is true… then who ever tried to kill Natsu could have been the one to place the clue. If this is the case…"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling him back, "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW, THIS IS A TRAP!"

The ground beneath Lucy and Natsu shook, cracks quickly formed on the stone floor.

"KYAAAAAA!" They shrieked as the ground collapsed beneath them.

xxxxxxxx

Zeref looked up into the dark night sky, it was foggy, very foggy. That's not much of a surprise since it was the mountain range.

"I wonder if Natsu has already arrived?"

The chilly air bit at his exposed skin, Zeref swore he couldn't feel his toes. Maybe he should have worn something warmer.

"I guess being immortal doesn't grant me immunity to the elements." he smiled, at least he hasn't completely lost his senses.

Suddenly, something red shot into the air far away, lighting up the sky in a beautiful scarlet light. Zeref's eyes widened – the school – something was wrong!


	12. Let's Play

_Sorry for the late update:) I don't think I'll be able to update Monday...Boohoo to me:.(_

 _A special shoutout to... Robinroxks for his/ her's awesome Dragneel Bros fanfic!_

 _Fate has a funny sense of humor, your sufferings could be blessings in disguise or your blessings could be in fact curses…_

 _~Unknown_

"Ow…" Lucy rubbed her head as she looked about the pitch black cavern, "That hurt. Is everyone okay?"

"Aye,z'Happy crawled out from beneath the rubble, "But where's Natsu?".

 _Crash_

"I'm here!" Natsu rubbed his arm as he emerged from behind a pillar.

Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed his bloody arm,

"You're injured!"

"Yep, it'll be okay though, it doesn't even hurt that much…"

Shaking her head, Lucy ripped the pleats off her skirt, "Here." She wrapped the fabric around Natsu's arm.

Natsu grinned forcefully, "Thanks Luce. "

"You've got to be more careful Natsu, you can't keep getting injured like this."

"Guys?" Happy tugged at Natsu's pants to get their attention, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, we just fell through the floor…" Lucy glanced up to the gaping hole above, "It's so dark in here, Natsu can you make us a torch?"

Natsu nodded and flicked his hand…nothing.

"Natsu!?" Happy and Lucy gasped.

Growling slightly, Natsu flipped his hand again…no fire.

"Your magic isn't working?" asked Happy.

"Let me try, STAR DRESS…VIRGO!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucyyyyyyy, I think you're out of magic power." teased Happy.

"SHUT IT CAT, I'VE GOT–" Freezing, Lucy's eyes narrowed, "That's funny, I feel as if something is blocking my magic…"

Suddenly, torches, hanging on the rocky walls of the cavern, ignited.

"Whhaaa–"

Stange symbols solidified in the air behind them, forming a dome that appeared to cover a vast area.

"Wait a minute, these are runes…" Lucy observed, "They must be what's preventing us from using magic, but why?"

"LUCY, LOOK!" Natsu and Happy pointed at huge metal double doors, they were brown and rusty.

"Let's check it out!" Natsu and Happy dashed towards the door

"Wait! We don't know if it's a trap!"

But her words went unheard, Natsu kicked open the doors sending them off their hinges, revealing a large dark room.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy hurried after him.

As soon as she entered the room, more torches lit up, illuminating the chamber.

"Wow…" Natsu, Happy, and Lucy trailed off, shelves of files, books and other knacks were neatly stacked in eight aisles.

"It's an archive," Whispered Natsu, "But why the anti-magic spell?"

"Good point," Lucy removed a random book from a shelf, "Maybe there are more to these runes then what we could read." Smiling, Lucy tugged at Natsu's cuff.

"What is it?"

"These documents, they're in perfect shape!"

"This is it! We now can find what we're looking for!"

A smile broke on Natsu's face showing off his canine teeth. Lucy grinned back.

"They liiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeee each other." Happy mischievously whispered into his paw.

"WE DON'T!" Barked Lucy.

"What does Happy mean?"

"Natsu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WATCH OUT!" Gray grabbed Wendy's shoulder as the stone beneath her feet crumbled. Instinctively, the Dragon Slayer jumped back, crashing right into Gray.  
"Are you okay!"

"I'm okay, thank you." Wendy heaved.

"Wendy, you've got to be more careful, this place isn't in top shape." scolded Carla as she flew towards the two friends.

"Thank you Carla, I will."

Erza rushed in, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes!"

"Did you find anything?"

"No…"

"We have to keep searching, the sun has set so we have to camp out. I give everyone 15 more minutes, then head down-stairs to the courtyard, we'll set up camp."

"Aye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy rubbed her temples, this is the biggest archive she has ever seen, it was so easy to get lost.

"I'm hungry."

"Aye, me too."

"Guys, calm down, I just need to find the section or drawers where they keep Zeref's stuff, then we could eat…" Lucy's eyes landed on a large mobile board. It had a large drawing that seemed eerily familiar…

"I think I found something…" Lucy walked over to the board and inspected

the drawing.

"IT'S THE BLUE PRINTS FOR THE R–SYSTEM!" she shouted in surprise.

Natsu peeked over her shoulder, his black eyes widened in recognition.

Lucy pointed at the sketch"You know what this means!"

"Zeref came up with this stuff in his younger years." Natsu finished her sentence.

Shaking her head, Lucy eyed the board, "He is a prodigy, a prodigy in not just magic, but in intellect as well, this is what we're up against."

Do we even stand a chance? She thought to herself.

"Why though," Cautiously, Natsu slid his hand down the board, "Why did he go through all the trouble? He created the R–System in his younger years, what's his reason. People don't just do that, much less a child."

Happy and Lucy shared a look, Natsu continued, "What if…what if this was made for someone, someone he cared more then anything in the world…" Shaking his head, Natsu awoke from his trance, "I wonder if there's food some where in here?" Grabbing Happy, Natsu rushed off.

"How could someone be so wise yet so dense at the same time?" Lucy though to herself as she looked up to see if there was anything else to discover. A name caught her attention, written on the side of the board:

 _Zeref D…X379_

"His surname starts with a D?"

An idea popped into her head, if Zeref's work was here, then maybe there was more?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _BOOM!_

"Did you hear that!" shouted Wendy. Everyone turned towards the sound.

"IT MIGHT BE NATSU'S GROUP!"

The team took off down the hallway, this could be very bad.

"They haven't fired the gun yet!" Gray shouted.

"I know, and that worries me!" agreed Erza.

"Then why did you separate us!" scolded Carla.

Erza stopped, her brown eyes widened, "I…but I… where…I…"

"It was me." a feminine voice replied.

Everyone leaped into their battle stances. A figure wearing a blue cloak strolled out of the darkness, she had a malicious smirk on her face and in her hands, she clutched a sword.

"IT'S HER!" Carla shrieked in horror, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL NATSU!"

"I have a name you know," She sneered, "It's Sarre. I actually considered stopping you from saving your pink–haired idiot but then it hit me, maybe I should let him live. Killing him would be a lot more fun if I can play with him."

"You…you…" Carla balled up her paws in anger.

"How did you manage to control my ideas! I never would have separated our group!"

"It's called Telepathy, Little one."

"YOU!" Erza lunged at the girl,

"I don't think so." Sarre's reaction was as quicker then thought, within just a second, Erza was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"ERZA!" The trio shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY!" Commanded Gray, his voice projecting fear throughout the corridor.

The smirk Sarre had plastered on her face, grew into a venomous smile.

"Why, I'm known as The Demon Archangel Sarre."

"You're a demon!" Carla exclaimed.

"One could say that."

Wendy quivered, "What do you want with Natsu?"

Sarre's face darkened, an insane expression etched on her face, "He's my target!"

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT NATSU! ICE–MAKE–" Unfortunately, Gray was cut off as he too collapsed.

"GRAY!" Without hesitation, Wendy grabbed the Flare Gun she held and fired it into the air. Sarre's eyes widened,

"Now you angered me! Down!" Wendy and Carla both crashed down to the ground.

"Well, Zeref actually might come…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu and Happy froze as they saw through a gap a red fire work lighting up the pitch black sky.

Happy yelled, "CARLA! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"I KNOW, WE GOT TO GET LUCY AND HELP THEM!"

Natsu grabbed Happy and they raced back to find Lucy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A chill ran down the Celestial Wizard's spine, this can't be happening. There is no way… Lucy reread the name once again – she wasn't hallucinating.

 _The Essence of Magic, Life, and Death:_

 _By Zeref Alexsandre Dragneel_

Natsu was related to Zeref? Is that even possible?

"LUCY! WE'VE GOT TO GO" Looking up, Lucy hastily flipped the document and turned to Natsu.

"What's wrong?"

"CARLA'S TEAM IS IN TROUBLE, WE SAW THE RED FLARE!" Happy cried.

"No…"

Grabbing her arm, Natsu yanked Lucy to her feet. They hurried out of the Archive.

"Happy, fly us through that hole!"

"I can't Natsu, no magic!"

"Alright then, let's climb."

The team frantically climbed up the wall of the cavern, and ran as fast as their feet could take them towards the Flare. They broke into a clearing to find a hooded figure standing by their friends who appeared senseless.

"YOU!" Natsu spit out.

"My name is Sarre, not 'you' so please stop calling me that." Sarre yanked off her cloak and dramatically dropped it onto the gras. Here lips spread into a animalistic grin, "– Let's play…"


	13. Duties of Family

**Sorry for the long wait, it's my first proper fight scene and it was HARD! Argh, and there is *Clamps mouth* yup, the next update might take a bit...**

 **Tehe. By the way? DRAGNEEL BROTHERS WEEK IS SOON! *Dies* Oh, and Zervis week too.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moonlight illuminated Sarre's strange eyes, and the smug look she gave Natsu. Sarre meant business. Happy's eyes widened when he spotted a white exceed,

"CARLA!" His heart jumped up his throat. Without hesitation, he swiftly flew through the air to the exceed. She better be alive, she has to be! Suddenly, when he was within a few feet from Carla, his wings disappeared as a box made of pink symbols materialized around him. He felt his magic instantly shut off.

"HAPPY" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison when they saw Happy slam violently into the ground.

Sarre shook her head, "Idiot, now you're stuck. You can't use magic or leave. Good luck helping your friends."

Without hesitation, Happy ran to Carla and shook her, "Carla? CARLA!" Bile went up his throat when realization hit him.

"What have you done to my friends?!" Growled Natsu, his fists bursting into flames.

The blunette gave a sarcastic shrug, "I don't know."

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, Natsu lunged at Sarre,

She only smirked in response,

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Sarre gracefully sashayed, avoiding his attack. Unfazed, Natsu followed with a flaming round–house kick. Quickly, Sarre slid underneath Natsu's foot and used her arm to trip him. Loosing his balance, Natsu attempted to catch his weight with his arms. But Sarre didn't give him a chance, she grabbed both of his ankles and threw him at Lucy. Lucy stood her ground, allowing Natsu to collide into her. At least she'd cushion his fall. A large crash followed as Natsu and Lucy went flying into the wall behind them.

"Come on, you can do better then that." Sarre taunted.

Slowly, Lucy climbed from the rubble, "STAR DRESS… SAGITTARIUS!" Lucy shouted as a dress paired with a bow appeared on her.

"Star dress magic?" Sarre cocked an eyebrow.

"YOU'VE HURT MY FRIENDS, AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! STAR SHOT!"

Sarre's eyes widened when arrows flew towards her at the speed of sound.

"FLAME SHIELD!" Blue fire consumed her in a dome – like fashion, the arrows upon striking the flame shield, fell down uselessly. The stone wall exploded,

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART; CRIMSON LOTUS – EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu shouted as a huge torrent of flames rushed towards Sarre.

"Flame demon's jet." Sarre responded quietly, her limbs ignited in Azure flames, propelling her sideways to avoid the attack.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Lucy followed, her arrows multiplied and flew towards Sarre.

"These arrows are getting annoying." Sarre muttered,

Standing behind her, Natsu took a stance, he took in a deep breathe and…

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu lit the arrows on fire.

"The hell! He's enhancing her attack!" Hissed Sarre as she struggled to avoid the attack. The arrows trailed behind her like missiles.

"CRAP!" The arrows hit their mark, a huge explosion followed suit.

"Did we get her?" Lucy asked hopefully.

All of the sudden, the flames from the explosion whirl pooled, as if someone was sucking them up.

"NO WAY!" Natsu's eyes widened when the flames all but disappeared revealing Sarre with her mouth open, swallowing them like milk and honey.

"Those flames were delicious. You're more in – tune then I thought. i'm impressed little wizards." A blue aura surrounded Sarre, " It's time to get real."

Without warning, she pounced, blue fire shot out of her feet.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as Sarre grabbed the helm of Lucy's dress and dragged her up in the air.

"I had enough of your arrows!" she growled into the blonde's face.

At an instant, Sarre thrust Lucy right into the barrier. Lucy slammed into the ground, leaving a crater. Blood leaked from her nose.

"Lucy?" Happy ran up to the girl and shook her, he got no response.

Natsu's growled, adrenaline pumped through his veins as unimaginable anger took over his being,

"How dare you hurt my friends, how dare you hurt Lucy! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Lighting and flames danced on Natsu's skin, his black pupils contracted. "YOU WILL PAY!" He bellowed.

A sadistic smirk grew on the mage's lips "Make me…" she purred.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!"

"FLAME DEMON RAGE!" she countered.

Blue and Yellow clashed. The flames reached high into the sky as the mages held their ground. Happy watched in fascination,

"It's so beautiful…"

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"FLAME DEMON'S EXPLOSION!" The orange and yellow flames that Natsu fired at Sarre dispersed as she countered with her own blast.

"FLAME DEMON'S WHIPS!" Multiple azure whips appeared, she swung them at Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth to eat them.

"DON'T BOTHER!" She shouted as the Dragon Slayer's clasped his throat making a chocking sound.

"My flames can't be eaten by the impure."

"You," Natsu coughed, "Monster."

"You're the one to talk Dragneel. Come on, you entered a mode, shouldn't you be doing better then this!"

This infuriated Natsu, he spent a year away to train to protect his friends and he failed.

"NO!" Natsu crashed his fist into the ground, "I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Keep coming, I still have plenty of fight left in me."

Natsu took off, "FIRE DRAGON KING'S CRUMBLING FIST!"

"FLAME DEMON'S GATE OF HELL…" Sarre shouted, blue fire surrounded her in a circle, "THUNDER WHIRLPOOL!" The fire responded, it rose instantly forming a disk – like whirlpool above her. Blue lightning sizzled from the spell. It sucked in everything. Natsu tried to escape but the whirlpool's gravity clasped Natsu and dragged him into the perilous – looking center.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hollered in pain.

"NATSU!" Happy hysterically shouted.

Natsu collapsed in a heap onto the ground. Lightning occasionally crackled on his body. "Why did it hurt me…" He mumbled.

"That wasn't ordinary lightning. My magic – Demon Slayer Magic – hurts those it sees impure like you know…demons? Doesn't it make you think Dragneel?"

Natsu glared at Sarre as he slowly climbed back to his feet, "I don't care what your magic sees me as." he muttered.

Sarre cocked an eyebrow,

"I need to protect my friends, you hurt them, I don't even know if their alive. What is worst, you hurt one of them right in front of my own eyes."

Rolling her eyes, Sarre scoffed, "Cut out your nakama speech crap."

"I won't!" The determined mage clenched his fists, "I won't ever stop declaring it, 'cause it's true!"

Sarre's features softened momentarily,

"It's true! I will do anything for my friends, for my family!"

Natsu started slowly limping towards Sarre, "CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTING BLADE!" A vortex of flame and lighting flew right at a unsuspecting Demon Slayer. Her eyes widened in realization,

"CRAP!" She shouted as she attempted to leap out of the way but she was struck and sent flying somewhere into the woods.

Natsu panted heavily,

"Natsu?!" Happy shouted, "You did it?"

"I think I did it buddy." Natsu grinned at his friend, exhausted.

"Argh…" someone mumbled.

"WENDY!" Happy shouted ecstatically, "WENDY! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Happy? What hap–"

"Nice job Dragneel!"

Natsu's eyebrows lifted in dismay. A figure walked out of the dust, clapping their hands.

"You've caught me by surprise, I'm impressed. That was a nice warm up, don't you think. But, I guess all warm ups must come to an end." The dust blowed away, revealing Sarre grinning. "Good bye, Natsu Dragneel." She waved her arms in a circular motion, the ground shook under his feet. "FLAME DEMON'S SECRET ART!" She chanted, a white light glowed, devouring her body.

"NATSU RUN!" Happy and Wendy shouted desperately, Natsu turned on his heels to escape.

"PIERCING SPEAR OF THE DEMON KING!" A huge spear made of fire materialized in her hand. "MISSLE THE IMPURE!" she threw the spear, it flew through the air. Suddenly, the ground around Natsu exploded. A shock wave followed, breaking through the runes and sending the group of friends flying.

"I've warned you…" An inhuman voice growled, Sarre's eyes narrowed as a shield broke through the dust. Happy, and Wendy gasped. Someone was standing over a wide eyed Natsu. The dust settled enough, revealing a pair of crimson red eyes.

"I've warned you that if you put one finger on Natsu, I'd destroy you, piece by piece!"


	14. Flame Devil's Secret Art

**Omg, it's almost over... So, yeah, I hope I did this fight right.**

Previously…

The ground around Natsu exploded…

"I've warned you! If you put one finger on Natsu, I'd destroy you,

piece by piece!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarre remained unfazed, she smiled, "It's nice to see the devil himself go and save his dea–"

"QUIET, NOT A WORD!" The figure shouted. At this moment, the cloud of dust settled.

"No way!" Wendy cried out.

"IT'S HIM!" Happy shook, "IT'S ZEREF!"

Natsu paled, his entire body trembled, what was this feeling, was it…fear?

"You've crossed over the line Sarre." Growled Zeref as he slowly prowled towards a nearby boulder.

Sarre raised an eyebrow, curiously observing him. Gently, Zeref placed a large book on the boulder, the title had only one word; END. Meanwhile, Gray's eye twitched,

"Ow…what happened…"

Wendy turned to the ice make mage, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Yeah, just feel as if I've been hit by a magic mobile."

"Gray!" Happy hugged him, "We thought you were dead."

"I thought so to–" Gray looked up just on time to notice Zeref place something on a boulder.

"Zeref! What's he doing here?"

"We don't know, it's just that he saved Natsu's life and he is really angry at that evil blue lady."

"Where's Erza, Lucy, Carla?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion knocked the group several feet back.

"Uh oh!" they cried.

"FLAME DEV–" Sarre was cut off from her spell, her muscles didn't respond to her commands anymore.

"Trash that doesn't know its trash deserve to fall into the abyss…" Zeref swiped both of his arms in a circular motion until the balls of his palms met, a dark aura surrounded him. "Decresso Repent." _(It means slow death)_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sarre screamed as searing pain surged through her. It can't end this way, she won't let it. She forced herself to swing her left arm to her right side.

"NULL!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

Two cross strokes cut through the magic around her. Zeref's eyes widened in shock. The black magic dissipated, revealing Sarre. She was wheezing and coughing up blood.

"Nice try. But that won't work on me." She grinned, blood trickled from her mouth to her chin.

"She's my fight!" Zeref turned to find Natsu staggering back onto his feet, "She attacked my friends and hurt them, she hurt Lucy right in from of me.

It is my fight. I don't know why you saved me but thanks."

"He's right, this is our quarrel, stay out of it." Sarre agreed.

Zeref's features darkened, "You're wrong Sarre. I made a promise and I'm planning keep it."

"Oi, no. She's mine." Natsu glared at Zeref.

"No." Zeref glared back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Hissed Zeref.

"I could ask you the very same thing!" Natsu slammed his forehead on Zeref's. They growled at each other, forehead battling each other. They seemingly have forgotten about their opponent. Abruptly, they were sent flying apart. Sarre stood in their places.

"I've never seen this side of you before, Zeref. If I haven't known better, I'd think–"

"SHUT UP!" Zeref launched himself at Sarre.

"Nope!" Sarre ducked only to be kicked in the face. She skidded across the rocky ground.

Several black orbs formed in Zeref's hands,

"CRAP!" Sarre jumped back on her feet just as he threw them at her.

Gray's iris's expanded when he saw just one orb destroy the wall behind Sarre.

Clumsily, Sarre leaped, hopped and ducked, barely evading them. Zeref didn't stop, he made more and more, he bombarded Sarre with them. Her movements became more rough as she attempted to move out of his scope. But her efforts were futile as Zeref had cleverly cornered her.

"If one of those hit me, I'm done for! FLAME DEVIL'S SHIELD" A wall of azure flames erupted in front of her.

"That won't work." Zeref stated calmly as the orbs destroyed the shield.

"AHHHHHH!" She shrieked as orb passed through her cloak, instantly eradicating it.

Sarre's eyes widened, a bloody tear trickled down her cheek. Her mother's handmade cloak…

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Zeref glanced over his shoulder to find Natsu back on his feet, "SHE'S MINE!"

"Natsu…" Zeref warned, "She's out of your league."

"NO SHE ISN'T!"  
"I'm sorry." Zeref swiped his hand. Huge dark roots erupted from the ground entrapping Natsu.

"OI! LET ME GO!"

"Not until this is over."

"AHHHHH! I CAN'T USE MY MAGIC!" Natsu struggled to free himself from the prison.

The ground shook, Zeref looked back at Sarre, sweat stung at his pores. This wasn't good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy, wake up!" Happy shook Lucy as soon as Wendy healed her.

"Let me try." offered Erza.

"Erza! You're awake!" Wendy and Happy shouted.

"Yes, I am. Now, what happened. Where is Sarre, I still have to give her a beating for calling me 'Little one'. "

"She's fighting Zeref, he definitely has the upper hand." Gray said.

"What! Why's Zeref doing here?"

"Don't know, one thing for sure he saved Natsu." he answered.

"Sarre…" Erza growled angrily as a sword materialized in her hand.

"Uh." The blonde chocked.

"LUCY!"

"Guys, you're all alright. Thank god." Lucy coughed.

Suddenly the ground beneath them convulsed, drawing the groups attention to the battle field. Natsu was captured in something. Zeref was firmly standing, watching a figure that was emitting a dark blue aura.

"I see…" Sarre snarled, "You pissed me off Zeref. You of all people know what this cloak meant to me…" She smirked, "Flame Devil's Secret Art; DEMON ARCHANGEL!" she hollered.

A dark magic circle appeared above her as a dark light engulfed her. The raw energy she released lifted rubble off the ground. Scales formed on Sarre's pale skin, blue talons extended from her fingers. Feathers gathered all over her body forming a kind of a sleek leotard. A pair of jet black bird-like wings sprouted from her back. Horns grew out of her skull. Sarre's eyes changed into a fluorescent blue. Her magic power doubled, then tripled. She shrieked, triggering another explosion sending everyone several feet back. It left a crater in its wake, in the center stood none other then the Demon Archangel. She leapt, grabbed Zeref by his shirt and flew into the air in an unnatural speed with him. Making an upside down V shape, she tossed him into a stone wall. As the cloud of dust settles, Sarre gently landed onto the ground. Zeref got back on his feet in less then a second. In a blink of an eye, Sarre appeared behind him, her fist aflame. Zeref instinctively turned and blocked her strike. She materialized on his side, amazingly, Zeref blocked her strike again. For the third time, Sarre disappeared then reappeared in front of Zeref and kicked him in the jaw, sending him into the air.

"FLAME DEVIL'S ROAR!" She bellowed in a deep voice.

The Azure flames were 10 times the size they were before. The flames wrapped themselves around Zeref. Then, a figure appeared to zip away from the fire. Sarre jumped and took off after it. Both Sarre and Zeref were so fast, they looked like jumping stars in the midnight sky.

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

The stars continuously slammed into each other until the blue one knocked the black one out of the sky, sending it crashing into a lake. The blue one stopped moving, allowing the group to see its identity. It was Sarre. Suddenly, the lake formed a huge whirl pool. The center of it stood Zeref, his eyes red with anger.

Wordlessly, he formed the water into a tornado like shape and sent it at Sarre.

"FLAME DEVIL'S EXPLOSION!" The water was met with a huge blast of her fire, it evaporated instantly.

"HOW MUCH POWER DO THEY HAVE!" Erza shouted through the noise.

"SHE HAS THE SAME AMOUNT OF POWER AS ONE MEMBER OF THE 12 SHIELDS OF SPRIGGAN!" Gray exclaimed. Suddenly his eyes landed on a book that flew off the boulder through the fight.

They once again formed dots, they chased each other through the air. Their speeds matched.

"FLAME DEVIL'S SECRET ART: HELL MISSILES" Sarre spread her limbs wide apart as huge comets of blue fire shot out of them, tailing Zeref. Zeref flew away i twisting and turning, barely avoiding the attacks. Abruptly, a huge stream of dark magic erupted from Zeref's heel, he did an illusion. Sarre tried to get out of the way, but the whip expanded into a net which caught her and slammed her into the ground. She crashed several yards from Team Natsu. Zeref gracefully landed in front of Natsu. His eyes still beet red. Sarre climbed back to her feet. She huffed a few times catching her breath.

"Enough Sarre, you are beat."

"I'm not done yet!"

Sarre yanked her sheathed sword from her side, "SWORD OF THE HEAVENS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zeref shouted.

"UNSHEATH!" The black sword suddenly was covered in glowing blue markings. The sheath cracked and flew off the sword revealing a crystal black blade.

"NULL THY SPELL OF DARKNESS, PLACE THEE BACK TO THE GRAVE WHERE THY BELONGS!" She aimed the sword in a spear like manner. The blade lit up, as a magic circle formed in front of it.

"YOU KNOW THAT WON'T KILL ME!" Zeref shouted.

"Oh, I know." She smirked. Without hesitation, she hurled the sword. Zeref's eyes widened, no…

Time seemed to slow, the path of the sword was clear. Foolishly, Zeref disabled Natsu's ability to move, and Sarre's original target was Natsu. Natsu watched wide eyed as the sword zoomed towards him. In a blink of an eye, several images flashed through Zeref's mind.

Fire,

A pillar tipping over.

Screaming

The feeling of being pushed away.

A body of a four year old boy, crushed by the weight of a pillar.

Instinctively, Zeref jumped.

 **I am soon Evil...BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA**


	15. Etherious Natsu Dragneel

**Hello, sorry for the late update, my editor was procrastinatingXD Btw, did you hear about the Dragneel Brothers Week Prompts! Did you read today's new chapter...THE ZERVIS •le dies***

"NO!" Zeref shouted as he jumped, the memory…again he shall be the cause of his little brother's death. Again…

The sword pierced through Zeref's chest, right through his heart, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in excruciating pain. His body arched violently, reverting from the shock of the blow. Blood shot out of his wound like a fountain, spilling over Zeref's pale skin. He collapsed on to the ground, unmoving. The vines around Natsu withered away. Jumping back onto his feet, Natsu staggered towards Zeref. Gray couldn't believe his eyes, why? Why did Zeref sacrifice his life… he noticed a book a few feet away from him.

His hand itched…E.N.D…

"Zeref!" Natsu ran by his side and turned him over partially onto his back. He placed his ear to the wizard's chest.

Sarre peeked beneath her hair, she needed to leave, phase one was over. Hopefully, everything will as planed. She slowly got up to her feet.

"Teleport!" and she was gone.

Natsu grabbed the handle of the sword, he had to remove it. He was just about to pull, the sword started to vibrate, as if it was trying to extract itself. Suddenly, the wound lit up and shot a beam of light into the sky. Zeref's body lurched as the dark energy ripped out of his body. The sword flew up into the air in some unknown direction. The beam thinned…

 _KABOOM_

A huge explosion followed, sending Team Natsu flying. Gray clutched the book closer as he too was tossed into the air.

Lucy and Wendy fell to the ground first, followed by Erza, Carla, Happy, Natsu and finally Gray. He landed on his back with the book grasped close to his heart.

Even with the searing pain and wounds he suffered didn't matter to Gray, what mattered was that he finally achieved his goal. A smug smile spread across his face, the demon END was now in his hands. All he had to do was to destroy i–

"GRAY WATCH OUT!" Lucy shouted,

Gray turned his head to see a glimmer in the sky. The Blackened Sword was heading right for him. Instinctively, Gray held out the book as the sword reached him. It cut clean through…cover to cover. The book shook in Gray's hands as a green magic circle materialized and shattered. Hurling out of his hands, the book flew up and the sword shattered.

"NOOOO!" Gray screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Erza and Carla shouted at him as they spotted the book.

"It's…E.N.D…NOT NOW!" Tears formed in Gray's eyes, "No…NO!"

"DON'T LET IT OPEN!" Commanded Lucy.

"ALREADY ON IT!" Happy leapt into the air and flew towards the book.

Alas, he was too late. The scarlet book snapped open, releasing a huge surge of energy sending Happy hurling back to the ground. Natsu froze, what was this feeling…as if something was calling him. Everything around him stilled. All sound in this world vanished, the only important thing was him and that book. A pebble on the ground rattled. Suddenly the entire mountain began to shake like the entire place has been thrown into a blender. Unimaginable power stirred inside of Natsu, wanting to come out.

"AHHHHHHH!" He hollered as excruciating pain surged through him. Black spots appeared in his blurry vision. His head exploded with images, his mind felt like it was going to detonate. A white light blinded him.

"NATSU!" Lucy ran towards her best friend only to be grabbed by Erza.

"Don't! We don't know what's happening to him!" Erza's bright eyes shook in fear.

Gripping his head, Natsu shrieked. White light consumed him.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Carla gasped and grabbed onto Wendy.

Zeref shuddered. His black eyes slowly opened, this power. It can only belong to one person, if he can call him a person. Zeref tried to sit up but the sharp throbbing from his injury in his chest forced him to stay down. A soft smile spread over his face,

"Now you can kill me, my brother…" Zeref whispered.

The light surrounding Natsu subsided, leaving a huge dust cloud.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked cautiously.

The dust settled. Team Natsu gasped. END stood there as if in a trance, his eyes closed, as horns grew out of his head, black markings decorated his skin, huge red dragon-like wings sprouted from his back. His hands were engulfed with golden flames. Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened revealing red irises.

No one moved a muscle, what was E.N.D going to do. E.N.D clenched his teeth and rubbed his temples.

"Ow, my head feels so weird. I feel like its going to pop."

"NATSU!" Happy flew towards his long time friend.

"HAPPY NO!" Everyone shouted, E.N.D cocked an eyebrow.

"NATSU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Happy rammed his head into E.N.D's chest.

"No…" E.N.D replied sadly, "Sorry for scaring you buddy." He looked up at the rest of his team, "Oi, Ice Princess, where are your clothes?"

Everyone was shocked beyond belief, Gray looked down and noticed that he wasn't even wearing his boxers.

"SHIT!" Gray cursed.

"Natsu?" Lucy cautiously asked.

"Hi Luce!" He waved with a cheerful smile.

"Would you mind explaining why you are the E.N.D?" Demanded Carla.

Natsu itched his head, "Those are my initials, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am not good at explaining things, better to leave it to Onii-chan."

"WHAT!"

Natsu ignored his confused friends as he turned and walked towards Zeref's body.

"Hasn't anyone told you to not take a nap in the middle of a battle field." He teased lightly.

Tears blurred Zeref's vision, "You remembered?"

"Everything…"

"Will you do your duty?" Zeref grimaced as he forced himself to sit. Blood trickled down his bare chest, "I'm mortal now, I think…so it will be a easy. I'm in no position to fight back."

A serious expression formed on Natsu's face, His held up his fist, as if he as about to strike down on the defenseless Zeref. Smiling softly, the Black Wizard proudly watched the fist that was about to kill him. Natsu shot the fist down and…

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy shouted in horror.

…smacked him on the head, "Baka…" Natsu hissed.

"Huh?" Zeref couldn't believe what was going on, "Why did you–"

Wordlessly, Natsu grabbed his older brother's head and slammed his forehead to his own. Tears welled up in Zeref's eyes.

"I can't kill you Zeref-nii…" Natsu whispered to him, "Especially since you saved my life twice. No, correct that, three times. Thank you." Natsu released the head bump and held out his hand to Zeref, "Now it's my turn to save you. Come with me to Fairy Tail. Come with me, so I can show you the true meaning of life."

Zeref choked back a sob.

"They're–" Started Wendy.

"Brothers…I found out they were related not long ago…" Lucy held her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"But Natsu…I saw too much sorrow, too much darkness. I killed too many! I saw countless ages rise and fall, all ending in a blood bath–" Natsu clamped his clawed hand over Zeref's mouth.

"Enough crap…you're coming wi–"

Natsu didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Zeref fainted. Either from sheer shock or lose of blood.

Natsu huffed, and his body changed back into its original form. He gently lifted Zeref up and carried him to the group.

"Mind healing him Wendy."

Everyone stared at him.

"I promise to tell you everything…even though I'm sure I'll mess it up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight woke Zeref up from his slumber.

"Where am I?" Zeref tried to sit up but pain pierced his chest and he fell back down onto the softest thing he has ever played eyes widened as he took in the interior of the room he was in. The ceiling was made of light wood, the wall in front of him contained a huge filled book shelf which held an occasional jar. He realized he was half naked, bandaged, and lying in a bed.

"You finally awoke?" Someone asked him.

Zeref looked up to see a middle aged pink haired woman looming over him.

"How do you feel Zeref Dragneel?"

To be Continued…

 **Don't worry, there will be a sequel.**


	16. AN

**Some of you are wondering where the sequel might be. I posted it a while ago but in case you didn't check my profile, it is called The Books of Dragneel I haven't updated in a while...Sorry. Hopefully I will update it soon.**

 **Thanks for reading till the end,**

 **The-Archangel-of-Zeref (My tumblr URL)**


End file.
